Our Love
by Rose-Aki
Summary: The way they understood each other without words, one look said it all. No one could see how much they cared, how deep their love for each other was. Only a few were able to realize how beautiful their relationship is. This is their love.


"I love you so much, let's forget about the rest of the world and be together."

Haruka rolled her eyes for what felt like the thousands time when she saw the two Hollywood actors make out on the huge screen. Why was she here again?

Right, Usagi and her friends had talked them into going to the cinema with them and see "the best movie ever" as they called it. While Michiru had agreed voluntarily to see this bad romance movie they had to downright drag Haruka here. On the way to the cinema they had met Mamoru who was equally excited about seeing this romance movie, but in the end he was just forced like she had been. So now she sat in the cinema with this horrible movie playing.

Haruka had been watching this movie for an hour now and she had given it a chance, but it didn't get better in her eyes. What was enough was enough. Softly she touched Michiru's hand and squeezed it lightly to get her attention. When her partner looked at her she leaned closer.

"I am going to wait outside." With that she stood up quietly and left the screening room.

Michiru looked after her with a little bit of sadness in her eyes. Next to her Usagi and Mamoru had been holding hands throughout the movie and were now kissing. She knew her racer was a highly private person and showing her feelings didn't come easy to her, but sometimes she wished Haruka wouldn't be so much against public display of affection.

Finally the movie was over and the others joined Haruka in the entrance hall. The blond immediately saw that something was bothering her partner, so she stepped closer to her and brushed their fingers softly together for a moment.

"Hey, you look thoughtful. Anything the matter?"

Michiru smiled slight. This was typical her Haruka, she could always see when something was bothering her while everyone else was fooled by her collected exterior. Even in the smallest gesture like brushing their hands together the blond could convey the love and care she felt for her. It never failed to amaze the violinist.

"No, everything is alright now." She said and gave the racer one of her special smiles.

Two days later Haruka left the racetrack earlier than usual. She had planned something special for her partner so she wanted to be home as soon as possible, which with her driving style wasn't so much of a problem.

"Chiru I am home."

It took a moment before the violinist came out of their music room to greet her.

"Why are you already home?"

"Should I can go again?" Haruka asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Of course not." Michiru smiled and stepped closer to her partner. "I was just surprised. Normally you are home late when you have training before a race."

"Well I thought we could spend a calm evening together...you know just you and me. Tomorrow you have to fly to Kyoto for your concert and I can't come with you because of my race, so I thought it would be nice to just you know spent time together." Haruka was looking on the floor and nervously scratching her neck by the time she finished her suggestion.

Seeing her racer like this gave Michiru the urge to kiss her and she did exactly that. Haruka was so sweet when she did things like this. It was so thoughtful and romantic for her to plan that.

When they broke the kiss they cuddled up on their couch. Haruka lay down behind Michiru with her arms protectively around her waist, hugging the violinist close to her body.

It was no surprise to her that Haruka had bought a movie about car races. There were a few romance scenes, but they were rare, it was an action movie after all.

In the middle of the movie Haruka puller her lover a little closer to her and placed a soft kiss on her neck.

"I am going to miss you."

The smaller woman turned around in Haruka's arms and looked deep into beautiful blue-green eyes.

"I will miss you more."

They leaned in and their eyes closed on their own. Their kiss was sweet and loving and Michiru couldn't help but think that this was exactly what she wanted. This was better than making out in a huge cinema during an over dramatic and cheesy romance movie. This was more intimate and fitted their close relationship.

This was the way her Ruka showed her her love and it was beautiful.

* * *

><p>AN: It's a one-shot for now, but I am not sure if I will make a collection out of it. I will just let my readers decide, so please review and tell me what you think :)


End file.
